Electrical apparatuses are known which operate by the power supplied from a secondary battery built therein (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1). Among such electrical apparatus, some electrical apparatus is shipped in a state in which a secondary battery is built in an electrical apparatus main body. Such a system as just described can simplify packing of the product. Further, in the first place, if a secondary battery is built in a main body of an electrical apparatus in a form in which it cannot be removed from the main body, then the structure of a housing of the electrical apparatus can be simplified and the electrical apparatus can be miniaturized.